1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a camera module and a light blocking layer forming method of the camera module.
2. Background
Recently, demand on small-sized camera modules is high as image input devices for various multimedia fields such as tablet computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones, toys, monitoring cameras and video tape recorders. Particularly, the smart phones require small-sized camera modules in response to increased demand by consumers preferring miniaturized designs.
The camera module is generally manufactured using an image sensor chip or a photoelectric conversion device of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type to converge light from an object to a photosensitive element through a lens and to form an image of the object on a display medium such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) display device.